Autumn's Games
by autumnodair
Summary: Autumn is a character in my story, 'CLEARER' these are the chapter's of her first games. She was in the 62 hunger games and that in my story is the year of Titus
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I KNOW THIS IS OUT OF PLACE BUT THIS IS AUTUMN'S, A CHARACTER FROM 'CLEARER' FIRST GAMES SHE IS 12 YEARS OLD AT THIS TIME SHE STILL HAS HER MOTHER RUE, SHE IS 3.**_

* * *

"Mom Rue just called me _bautumn_!" says the 12 year old girl. This is Autumn. She lives in the country of Panem and the district of 11. she lives in the city parts of 11. The part with violence, gangs, kids who have to live on the streets. It was a life Autumn was used to. A life her brother, Davern was used to. A life little Rue, Peaches, Flora and Ivy will have to get used to.

Panem is not a save haven. Kids have to die for others entertainment. This year would be Autumn's first year. She will have to participate in the reaping for the dreaded, Hunger Games. She was not afraid. She had a plan. Autumn goes to her room she looks at the large picture of her dad. He died when she was 8.

"Hi pop," she begins. "It's my first year today, I not afraid pop I am going to be strong just like how you are." a tear falls. "_were. _Rue, Peaches, Flora, and Ivy are all growing up wonderfully. Ma misses you, we all miss you. I promise I will protect up all at any cost!"

_" Our debt is low I can't do this anymore! Autumn is going in today! If she goes in we lose another member of our family! They took Oma 4 years ago!" _Autumn's mother, Roseha whispered angrily to herself. she does this every reaping day. Autumn goes down eavesdropping on her mother. soon enogh her dumb older brother came and startled her.

_"what are you doing?" _he asks

_"shh eavesdropping!" _she whispers urgently _'he may be older but he sureis dumb!" _Autumn thought.

"_ROSEHA GET YOURSELF TOGETHER. but I need Oma! NO YOU DON'T YOU SURVIVED 3 REAPINGS AND 3 HUNGER GAMES WITHOT HIM BE STRONG FOR THE KIDS WE ALREADY HAVE TROBLE GETTING BY! NOT ENOUGH MONEY, CLOTHES, SHOES, FOOD, WATER, MILK FOR THE BABIES, WE HAVE NOTHING!" _Autumn hears her mother say these words and her heart breaks. Has she not done enough for her family? she thought that they were fine. that this was regular living that it was normal with the exception of the hunger games. She failed her father. A tear falls on her beautiful floral silk dress. Reaping clothes.

_Wait _Autumn thought _I still have a chance I could save my family. I have a plan._

"what are you planning?" Davern asks grabing his younger sisters hand the one that had pop's glove the special one last this besides this house and that picture that we have of him Davern has the second one.

"Noting of your importance!" she growkls she gets up and walks off.

_What is she up to? _Davern thought knowing his sister she always had a plan. When things don't go her way with a few words she can change it. 5:00 time for reaping.

* * *

_**A/N: SO UM DID YOU UM LIKE IT? CHECK OUT 'CLEARER' IT'S NOT OVER I JUST FELT LIKE DOING THIS READ ALONG!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Greene family enters the square. Everyone has to come except for those who have to work in the feilds. Around 90% of 11's population has to work. so only 10% are there. Autumn is the only one from her family going today. Her brother being 9 years older is 21. He survived his 7 already. Now it was Autumn's turn. District 11 escort Harlson Pricketton is standing on stage. He was a odd man, like all capitol people. His skin is white as chalk, He has hair with every color of the rainbow. He wears A long cloak that comes up like half a cone behind his head, but you can never forget his freakish smile, so white it could power the sun.

"HELLO HELLO" he says

**_"_**TIME FOR OUR FEMALE TRIBUTE" Harlson calls out. he picks the paper up,"Juniper Miller?"

" I volenteer!" said the small little 12 year old girl. Almost every head turns around few go run and help the girls faint mother.

"what's your name sweet heart?" Harlson asks sadly. Many look at the girl as if she was mad. she was. She had an animal inside her.

"Autumn." she states. "Autumn Greene. Age 12." many gasped in surprise. Autumn may be slim but she was tall. she looked around at least 14. Many expected her to come back. Only in a casket...

"Do you know this young lady um, Juniper?" he asks.

"Never in my life." Autumn says into the mic.

"NO MATTER! THE GAMES MUST GO ON! TIME FOR OUR _MALE _TRIBUTE!" Harlson yells into the mic.

_You have a mic already why yell! trying to bust my eardrums! _Autumn thought. Harlson plays around in the woven ball.

"Adanois Jean?" a 16 year old boy walks on stage with a sly face.

"It's pronounced 'ADONIS' " he says. Girls of all ages giggle. Autumn she just rolls her eyes. _PUH-LEASE! HE SURE IS BIG THOUGH I SHOULD WATCH OUT FOR HIM. _Adonis is tall and had a lot of muscles he has skin that is dark and hair that is short and curly.

"ladies and gentelman our 62 hunger games tributes of district 11! may the odds be ever in your favor! '_Shake hands.'" _Harlson yells. they grab each others hands and he looks her strait in the eye, Adonis,

_"May the odds be ever in your favor little girly your gonna need it"_ he whispers.

_ "And let the 62 Annual hunger games begin." _Autumn growls back.


End file.
